


Of Saxophones and Sadness

by stickers_on_a_laptop



Series: CM Crossovers [1]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 今際の国のアリス | Imawa no Kuni no Alice | Alice in Borderland (TV)
Genre: Angst, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED EPISODE 3 OF ALICE IN BORDERLAND, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I am aware I am mean and evil for this, M/M, MAJOR ALICE IN BORDERLAND SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop
Summary: Adachi and Kurosawa are helping each other get ready for their big move, but Rokkaku's discovery sends Kurosawa into sadness.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: CM Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080068
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	Of Saxophones and Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and had to bring it to life because waiting for Cherry Magic fans to get to episode 3 of Alice in Borderland is torture.

**March 3rd, 2021**

  


_ Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep. _

  


The annoying sound of the alarm, going off half an hour earlier than usual, awakened Adachi from the deep slumber he was in. Grumbling, he went to turn it off, only to feel longer arms reach around him and get to the alarm first, silencing it for him. He turned around to look at his boyfriend of several months, who was grinning at him despite the earliness of the hour. 

  


“Kurosawa Yuichi, how are you this awake already?” Adachi grumbled, using Kurosawa’s full name to make a point.

  


“We’re moving in together, Adachi Kiyoshi, to our very own apartment, very very soon, why wouldn’t I be awake?” Kurosawa whispered, the corners of his eyes crinkling as they did when he teased Adachi. “C’mon, we have to get up so we’re ready for our friends to help us, this is going to take all day”

  


Adachi wrinkled his nose, but sat up and stretched obediently, knowing that their friend group would be arriving to help move Adachi’s stuff  _ and  _ Kurosawa’s stuff into boxes, a process that would take all day. The plan was to start at Adachi’s apartment, get everything into boxes, take a break for a late lunch, then take the train to Kurosawa’s apartment and move  _ his  _ stuff into boxes. The movers would help take their boxes to the new apartment tomorrow, meaning they  _ had  _ to finish packing  _ today. _

  


“Good boy” Kurosawa said, ruffling Adachi’s hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead before heading to the restroom to get ready for the day. Adachi didn’t need his lost power of reading minds to know that Kurosawa was still deeply in love with him.

  


  


  


After getting breakfast (tripping several times over the already packed boxes), Adachi started to put his beloved manga into an empty box, while Kurosawa started packing the few kitchen supplies Adachi had. They worked in a companionable silence for about half an hour, when the doorbell rang. Adachi, who was nearer, opened the door to Tsuge, Minato, and Rokkaku. 

  


“Good morning Adachi-san!” Rokkaku said cheerfully from behind Tsuge and Minato, who were holding hands and looking slightly annoyed. Adachi flashed a quick grin, figuring Rokkaku must have been too noisy on the train ride over. 

  


“Good morning Tsuge, Minato-kun, Rokkaku” Adachi said, backing up to allow the three in. They slipped off their shoes and looked around at the slight mess Adachi’s small apartment was in. 

  


“What needs to be done?” Minato asked, looking around in interest, since it was the first (and now last) time he had been in Adachi’s apartment. 

  


“Adachi needs help with his manga” Kurosawa said, drying his hands on a towel while coming out of the kitchen. “I just finished with the kitchen, so I was going to pack the closet” 

  


“Alright!” Rokkaku said, grabbing an empty box to help Adachi with the manga, while Tsuge started organizing the art supplies that were still out and about-not putting them into a box yet, but organizing them. Minato, who looked slightly unsure and put out, was gently steered by Kurosawa to help him with the closet. 

  


After working for about ten minutes, the slight noise of the apartment was broken by some fast paced hip-hop, startling Adachi and making him drop the stack of manga he was holding. 

  


“Oh no, let me help you, Adachi-san!” Rokkaku exclaimed. 

  


“Sorry about Rokkaku” Minato called, taking a shirt off the hanger and folding it with more care than one would expect from the blonde. “He likes listening to music for everything if he gets the chance” 

  


“Rokkaku, a warning would be nice next time” Kurosawa said, who looked annoyed for a split second before his face smoothed over. 

  


“Sorry, sorry. Is the music okay, Adachi-san, Kurosawa-san? I can change it if you want” Rokkaku apologized. 

  


“No, it’s fine” Adachi said, glancing at Kurosawa. The music, now that his heart had calmed down, helped get Adachi into a rhythm of putting his manga in order in the boxes. Rokkaku kept helping, but eventually he got bored of the manga and wandered to Adachi’s bed, going on his stomach and pulling out the boxes that were under there, leaving them in a haphazard pile in the middle of the room.

  


“Oh, what’s this?” Rokkaku said with glee in voice, slightly muffled since he was half way under the bed. He wiggled out, holding a dusty clarinet case. “You were in band Adachi? I didn’t expect that of you. I was also in band, I played percussion!” 

  


Adachi, who had forgotten he had stored his clarinet there instead of leaving it at his parent’s house, blinked at the sudden question. He took the case from Rokkaku, sneezing at the dust, and opened it. 

  


“Hey, Adachi, remember when we played those duets?” Tsuge asked, who had turned around at the word “band”. “We were so bad” 

  


Adachi grinned, remembering the flute and clarinet duets he had done in college with Tsuge when they had found out they had both done band in high school. Adachi was often close to last chair, while Tsuge had been in the middle section consistently. They would reserve a music room and just play whatever music they wanted, one of the few memories Adachi had of college that didn’t include studying. 

  


“Minato, didn’t you do the Rose Parade?” Rokkaku asked, grinning at the idea of talking about band memories. 

  


“I did!” Minato said, smiling as he remembered what was clearly a fun experience. 

  


Between the four of them talking about their various band stories (Rokkaku had done drum line as well as percussion section for his high school, and Minato had a ball talking about his color guard experience in the Rose Parade), none of them noticed that Kurosawa didn’t contribute to the conversation at all.  


  


  


  


A few hours went by, showing off Rokkaku’s varied music taste. One minute a hip-hop song would be playing, cause Minato and Rokkaku do some dance poses out of muscle memory, then a classical song might be next, followed by an American pop song, or a K-rock song, or anything. Whenever Adachi heard something he really liked (shown by him bouncing up and down in rhythm of the song), Kurosawa would quietly find out which song it was and write it down on his phone. Almost everything was in a box, including the clarinet, which Kurosawa had wiped down with a cloth before storing it with sheets and pillows. All that was left was about two shelves worth of manga and Adachi’s art supplies. 

  


“Adachi, let me get the last of the manga, you put away the art supplies, okay?” Kurosawa asked gently, sending Adachi one of his heart-melting smiles. Adachi, flustered, moved away from the shelves and let Kurosawa take over. He went to his art supplies, all organized by Tsuge, and started carefully putting the various papers away into the available boxes. 

  


“Oh I love this song!” Rokkaku, who was eating some mochi he had found in the refrigerator, started humming to “Hang on Sloopy” 

  


Kurosawa, currently bent down, stood up suddenly, hitting his head on the shelf as he tried to straighten up. 

  


“Kurosawa!” Adachi gasped, dropping his pens and spilling them on the floor as he rushed over. 

  


“I’m okay” Kurosawa reassured him, touching his head and wincing. 

  


“Let me get something for that” Adachi tried, only to have something be pressed into his hands. Without his noticing, Minato had managed to make an ice pack out of some frozen fish and a washcloth. 

  


“Thank you Minato-kun” Adachi muttered, putting the make-shift ice pack to Kurosawa’s head. Kurosawa took it without thanks, looking a bit trapped. Adachi frowned, unsure what was wrong other than getting his head hit. 

  


Rokkaku, concerned, came over, holding his phone that still had “Hang on Sloopy” playing. This made Kurosawa back up, almost like he was afraid. However, his face smoothed over when he saw Adachi, who looked on the verge of tears.

  


“I think we could all use a boba, don’t you? We’ve been working for hours. What do you guys want?” Kurosawa asked, his voice a little too bright. 

  


“A caramel coffee smoothie if they have it” Rokkaku said, looking excited at the prospect of a free drink. 

  


“A cherry tea with lychee jelly please” Minato offered politely. 

  


“Rose tea with mini boba” Tsuge said, looking a little uncomfortable. 

  


“Your regular brown sugar boba with honey boba, Adachi?” Kurosawa asked.

  


Adachi hesitated but nodded. He desperately wanted to help Kurosawa, but he wasn’t sure how. Kurosawa handed the makeshift ice pack back to Adachi, grabbing his wallet and coat and putting his shoes on. He left, leaving the other four in slightly stunned silence.

  


Rokkaku broke the silence by clapping his hands together, startling Tsuge so badly he jumped backwards. “Well, let’s see if we can finish before he gets back!” 

  


  


  


When Kurosawa came back with a bag full of sealed boba drinks about thirty five minutes later, they were indeed finished packing.

  


“Kurosawa-san, you have perfect timing!” Rokkaku said. “Thanks!” taking the drink when Kurosawa offered it. 

  


Adachi took the bag from Kurosawa, disliking the stoniness he saw on Kurosawa’s face. He distributed the rest of the drinks and the straws. When Kurosawa stabbed his straw through his milk tea with unexpected force (boba with grass jelly and half sweetness Adachi thought distractedly, knowing exactly what Kurosawa’s boba order was), Adachi knew something had to be very wrong. At times like this, sometimes he wanted his powers back, but since he had lost those powers about a month ago, he would now have to ask. Out loud. But with their friends over, Adachi knew he would have to wait. 

  


“So, does that mean we’re ready to go to my apartment?” Kurosawa asked, a fake smile plastered on his face. 

  


“Yup!” Rokkaku said, his drink already half finished. 

  


“Let me get my jacket, then we can go to the train station” Adachi offered, feeling terrible for Kurosawa, who looked (not for the first time) like he wanted to murder Rokkaku.  


  


  


  


The train ride was uneventful, if not a little awkward. Rokkaku, like usual, either ignored or didn’t notice the awkwardness, going on about his drumline experiences (something to do with the color green and hexagons), while Adachi, usually more reserved in public, held Kurosawa’s hand, wondering what was going on in his head. 

  


“Well, I’d apologize for the mess, but that’s what you guys are here for” Kurosawa joked once he opened the door to his apartment, still with the fake smile on his face. 

  


Rokkaku, first one in, looked around with his eagle eyes. 

  


“Why don’t you just move in here?” he asked. “It’s bigger than Adachi-san’s place” 

  


“Because we want to” Kurosawa said sharply, startling Rokkaku.

  


“It was just a question, jeez” pouted Rokkaku. 

  


“What do you need help with?” Tsuge asked, looking like he’d much rather be elsewhere. 

  


“Again, kitchen supplies, my closet, bathroom supplies, and my bookshelves” Kurosawa answered. 

  


“Kurosawa, do you want to lie down?” Adachi asked, shrugging off the black and white jacket that technically belonged to Kurosawa. 

  


“No, let’s get this packing over with” Kurosawa said, looking resigned. 

  


“Okay…” 

  


  


  


The five of them spread out through Kurosawa’s apartment, having much more space to move around than in Adachi’s. Like in Adachi’s apartment, Adachi went to the bookshelf and started putting Kurosawa’s books and manga in a box. Tsuge and Minato went to the kitchen, while Rokkaku went to the closet. Kurosawa grabbed a box before storming into the bathroom, leaving the door halfway closed. 

  


“Kurosawa-san, is it okay if I play music?” Rokkaku asked uncertainly, standing outside the restroom door.

  


“Keep it down” was the curt answer. 

  


Rokkaku looked at the door, lips pursed, but put on his music quietly. Adachi had to strain to hear it, since Rokkaku was in the bedroom closet. Shrugging, Adachi kept working on the shelves. Since Kurosawa had actually packed much more than Adachi had, there wasn’t too much to put into boxes. About ten minutes later, he was done, so he started organizing the boxes strewn across the various rooms into rows for tomorrow, when the movers would come fairly early in the morning. He got into a rhythm, so when Rokkaku shouted, it startled him badly. 

  


“Kurosawa-san, you didn’t mention you played saxophone!” 

  


Kurosawa burst out of the bathroom at that, looking extremely upset. Rokkaku, who had dragged a dusty saxophone case out from out under the bed, as well as a not-so dusty blue plastic manila envelope, looked startled. Kurosawa froze when he saw the envelope, then snatched it, going into the restroom and slamming the door. In the silence that followed, the lock being turned could be heard. 

  


“I think we should leave” Minato said quietly, looking from Adachi’s face to Rokkaku’s to the locked bathroom door. He went to Rokkaku and tugged him up, bowing slightly to Adachi as he helped Rokkaku up. Minato grabbed the shocked-into-silence Tsuge out from the kitchen as well, and the three of them threw on their shoes and left. 

  


In the silence now surrounding the apartment, Adachi could hear Kurosawa sniffling. Fighting down panic, he looked at the door. Instead of a keyhole, there was only a small hole, about the size of a toothpick in diameter. Thinking quickly, he went to his backpack briefcase and pulled out a paper clip, unbending it and inserting it. After some wiggling, the door opened. 

  


“Yuichi?” Adachi called, not seeing Kurosawa at first, as the lights were off. Flipping the lights on, he heard a loud sniffle and saw Kurosawa’s form in the tub, his head in his arms. Nearly running, Adachi went over to him and climbed inside the tub. Kurosawa didn’t even look up, holding something in his hands. Looking around, he saw the manila folder on the floor next to the tub. He looked at Kurosawa uncertainly, but picked it up. Glancing through it, it appeared to be just sheet music, but when he looked at the floor, there were several pictures. He bit his lip and looked at them, smiling when he recognized what he guessed was twelve year old Kurosawa, playing the alto sax in concerts, at a small parade, and just casual pictures of him and his band mates. One of the pictures made him freeze, as was that  _ two _ Kurosawas he saw? He held the picture up closer. Yes, there were two Kurosawas in this one, one with the alto that Rokkaku had pulled out, and one with a bari sax that almost looked bigger than him. 

  


“Yuichi?” Adachi tried again, noticing for the first time that Kurosawa was holding some pictures of his own. Getting closer, Adachi gently tugged Kurosawa’s hands out from around his knees. 

  


“May I look at these?” Adachi asked, trying to keep his voice steady. 

  


Kurosawa nodded, still keeping his head down. 

  


Adachi took the pictures and started looking at them. There were only three of them, looking a bit worse for wear, like Kurosawa would take them out and look at them the most. The first one was twelve year old Kurosawa and twin, either taken before or after a concert, as both boys were dressed in concert wear. Both boys had shiny black hair, bangs going opposite ways. Kurosawa, hair going to the right, had his alto sax, posing for the picture with a peace sign, looking all dressed up. His twin on the other hand looked a little bored, was clearly playing his too big sax, one shoe undone and his bow tie loose. The second picture was them at about seventeen, if Adachi had to guess. Kurosawa still had black hair with bangs, but his twin now had green hair, his forehead exposed. They still had their saxes, playing in what looked like a park, wearing school uniforms. The last picture, which had creases in it, was clearly taken the most recently. They looked about twenty five, Kurosawa now several centimeters taller than his brother. Standing back to back, playing their respective saxes, they almost didn’t look like twins, considering the twin now had facial hair, very short blonde hair that exposed his ears, and was wearing a wild Hawaiian shirt over a plain t-shirt and ripped jeans, contrasting wildly to Kurosawa’s dark blue sweater and khakis. 

  


“I didn’t know you had a twin” Adachi started carefully.

  


“My family disowned him” Kurosawa said. “He’s dead now, and I’ll never know why” 

  


Adachi looked up, startled. He hadn’t expected Kurosawa to be so blunt. He had figured that the twin was no longer in Kurosawa’s life, judging by the reaction to everything, but finding out that Kurosawa had a dead twin was startling, to say the least. Afachi bit his lip, then started moving so that he could be behind Kurosawa. He felt a little ridiculous, but he gently made Kurosawa scoot up so that he could hold him in his arms. Once they got settled, Kurosawa brought Adachi’s arms around him, making Adachi hold him tight. Adachi waited, knowing from Kurosawa’s endless patience with him that he would have to wait for Kurosawa to open up. 

  


“Do you remember about two years ago? When I fainted at work?” Kurosawa said suddenly. 

  


Adachi nodded, remembering Fujisaki’s startled “Kurosawa-kun!” after finding him in a storage closet on the ground and not responding, having to help get Kurosawa upright, the ambulance coming and taking him away. He also remembered Kurosawa taking a week off after the fainting episode, and how pale and quiet he had been when he came back. However, as he wasn’t close to him at that point, he had never asked about it, and had actually forgotten as time went by. 

  


“Mhm”

  


“Well, the night before, I  _ felt  _ him die. I don’t know where it happened, I can’t prove anything, but once it happened, I knew he was gone. I thought I could handle work, but I clearly couldn’t” 

  


Kurosawa stopped talking for a bit, his breath a bit ragged, holding on to Adachi’s hands tightly, before picking up his story.

  


“The thing is…he got kicked out of the house when we were in high school. It was a big deal for me, since it was my own twin. You’ve met my sister, and how selfish she can be. She didn’t stick up for him, didn’t try, only saw him as the trouble maker that my parents branded him as. But anyone who actually knew him knew” 

  


“He looks exactly like you, the same kind eyes” Adachi murmured. 

  


“Exactly, he wasn’t the type to back down from a fight though. You know how I always tried to work hard so I’m not just seen as a pretty face?”

  


Adachi nodded and squeezed Kurosawa’s hands.

  


“Well, my twin tried that too, but by getting in trouble. He always stuck up for his friends, Chota and Arisu though, and anyone who used their brain could see that he was much more than his ‘bad-boy’ looks”. When he got kicked out of the house…it was a  _ mess _ . He changed his entire name, he went by ‘Kurabe Daikichi’, so I called him that too. He would check in with me about once a month, depending. He worked at a bar, so sometimes when it got really bad, I would go and see him there. He always gave me my drinks for free, you know? Sometimes people wouldn’t think we were twins until we smiled. That’s when they would see it”

  


Adachi settled in, allowing Kurosawa to talk as much as he wanted. 

  


“In high school, I joined swim team, while he stayed in band. But I would play the sax with him when he asked, since that allowed us to do activities together. But when he left, it got a lot harder to see him. I would see him maybe once every three months. That last picture of us? It’s the last one I have with him. Life got too hectic after that hangout, so all we did was text. I couldn’t even meet him at the bar. But I saw his girlfriend, Emi, after he disappeared. It was the weirdest thing, he just disappeared. I knew he was planning to propose, he had sent me a picture of the engagement ring only a few days before. We have no idea where he went, to America, to Taiwan, or what. And when we tried to call him, we received “this phone number does not exist” voicemails. Texts to him were never sent. That  _ was not like him. _ I’m his twin, I knew him better than anyone. He would  _ never _ disappear like that” 

  


Kurosawa fell silent again, staring at his brother in the wild shirt. Adachi could feel him shaking with tears, and his breathing was getting very unsteady. 

  


“W-when Rokkaku pl-played the “Hang on Sloopy” song, the reason I re-reacted so strongly was because sometimes we would get songs that the o-other was listening to stuck in our heads” Kurosawa said, his voice shakier than Adachi ever heard it. “Th-that was the last song that ever g-got stuck in my head from h-him” he got out before bursting into sobs. 

  


Adachi didn’t know exactly what to do, but he allowed Kurosawa to turn around and cry into his chest. His shirt was getting soaked, but if it allowed Kurosawa to feel better, Adachi would stay here until the end of time, rubbing his back. 

  


When Kurosawa’s tears finally started to ebb, Adachi gently removed his hands from around Kurosawa’s shoulders and reached for the tissues kept on the sink. Feeling a little ridiculous but remembering what his mom had always done for him when he had cried, he grabbed some and put them around Kurosawa’s nose. 

  


“Blow” Adachi said, using his other hand to wipe away the tear tracks. 

  


The gesture made Kurosawa smile a little bit, Adachi could feel his cheekbones go up as he complied with Adachi’s order. Smiling a little himself, Adachi threw the tissues away. 

  


“Are you feeling well enough to shower?” Adachi asked. Feeling relieved when Kurosawa nodded, Adachi started getting up, feeling sore from being in the too-small tub for so long. He stretched, then helped Kurosawa up. 

  


“I’m going to get you your pajamas, then I’ll cook for you, okay?” Kurosawa looked at him in surprise, making Adachi’s face feel hot. “Yes, I can cook at least a little, okay?” he muttered in answer to Kurosawa’s unasked question. He left the room, going into Kurosawa’s room and grabbing his far-too-expensive pajamas, a pair of boxers, as well as Kurosawa’s glasses, leaving them on the sink as he heard the water start up. 

  


“Yuichi, I’m going to head to the convenience store really quick, okay? This dish takes only about five minutes to cook” 

  


“Okay Kiyoshi” Kurosawa said, far too quietly for Adachi’s liking. 

  


Adachi bit his lip, but he really wanted to cook for his upset boyfriend. He had made this dish far too many times to be worried about messing it up. 

  


“I’ll be back in ten minutes” he promised Kurosawa, leaving the restroom and pulling on his jacket again. 

  


  


  


One uneventful trip to the store for some instant shrimp ramen for Kurosawa and some spicy instant ramen for himself, Adachi came back to the water still running. Knowing Kurosawa took at least twenty minutes, Adachi wasn’t worried and started getting out the other ingredients. He started a pot of water, since the kettle was already packed. He hummed, getting out leftover rice and two eggs. He crumbled the ramen with a rolling pin, and when the water was ready, he started the fire under the pan he had left on the stove. Using some oil, he started scrambling the eggs, adding rice and the ramen crumbles. He divided the mixture into two bowls, and sprinkled the shrimp seasoning over Kurosawa’s, and the spicy one over his own. When he heard Kurosawa come out, drying his hair with a towel, Adachi pulled out the table and set it up. 

  


“What’s this?” Kurosawa said, quirking up his eyebrows over his glasses in a gesture Adachi knew all too well. 

  


“Well, it’s not porridge like you make me” Adachi said, a little nervously. He hadn’t expected his first time cooking for Kurosawa to be under these circumstances, but it was what it was. “It’s rice, ramen, and egg all fried together, I made it a lot in college” he admitted, ducking his head. 

  


Kurosawa sat down and accepted the bowl. They said their thanks, and Adachi watched Kurosawa for his reaction. He knew when Kurosawa was faking it, and he wanted the truth. 

  


Kurosawa took a bite of the ramen/rice mixture and smiled. It wasn’t his full-strength smile, but it was real. Adachi relaxed and ate his much spicier version. When they were done, Kurosawa went to the couch, leaving Adachi to clean the dishes and put everything away. While he worked on the dishes, he started water for tea. He came out to Kurosawa staring at the wall, his legs drawn up and his chin on his knees. Adachi brought him some tea and sat next to him. 

  


“Are you feeling a little better?” Adachi asked, once again thinking that having his power would make it easier. Maybe not better, but a little easier. 

  


“Mm. It’s still hard, even nearly two years later. It’s not Rokkaku’s fault for doing what he did, I should have realized he would find the saxophone case and the music. But it’s still rough, especially when it gets closer”

  


Kurosawa blew on his tea and drank some. 

  


“Having you here is a big help though, last year it was just me. My family didn’t care when he disappeared, and him dying made no difference when I tried to tell them. I’m not entirely sure they believe me, in fact” 

  


Kurosawa sighed and leaned into Adachi. Adachi moved his arm so it was around Kurosawa, glad he could help even if it was just a little. 

  


“Do you mind if we sleep in here?” Kurosawa asked around a yawn, despite the fairly early hour. 

  


“Of course not” Adachi replied, not pointing out they still needed to pack at least a few more boxes. They could do that tomorrow. When Kurosawa settled into Adachi’s arms, Adachi didn’t need his powers to know that Kurosawa was thinking “thank you” as well as “I love you”, as his actions and face said it all. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> They're twins because I'm mean. 
> 
> Rokkaku talking about green is in reference to his role in his boy band Bullet Train, while hexagons is referring to his name translating to Hexagon. 
> 
> Minato doing the Rose Parade is because I did the Rose Parade. 
> 
> Other various headcanons courtesy of the Discord!


End file.
